Together Forever
by Destiny1029
Summary: An elderly couple walks down the street while two young ninja ponder the commitment of being a team. It's about love's endurance.


D: I don't Own Naruto.

* * *

Together Forever

By: Destiny1029

"C'mon, we got to keep walking," an elderly woman cooed the old man beside her. "Remember? You lost it."

The old man looked up at her, his eyes concentrated on her face, as though he were trying very hard to remember something. Finally, his face relaxed and gave his companion a toothy grin. The old man walked with a crippled posture and moved very slowly, shaking with every step. A bright orange jacket was more or less draped over his deteriorating figure. The woman stood beside him patiently, wearing a grin to match his.

"Hey isn't that…" A brunette boy began to ask his companion as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"What?" The girl questioned, looking clearly puzzled.

"Those two, aren't they…" He said as he pointed to the elderly couple walking down the street.

"Who?"

"THEM!" The boy nearly shouted.

"Oh, him and her? Yea, I guess."

"I thought he went insane."

"Nah, I heard the symptoms were more like dementia, you know, going senile."

"Huh, how did that happen?"

"Rumors have been going around that it was the monster."

The old woman stopped for a moment to talk to a much younger looking woman, giving the man a thumbs up to go on inside the shop they had stopped in front of.

"I thought I heard something like that, so, it was the Kyuubi inside of him that made him like that?" This time both of them both stopped and stared across the street towards the two.

* * *

"I'll see you, we'll get lunch soon, we have to get this over with first," the old woman said as she nudged her head towards the shop.

"Good bye forehead!" The blond said as she waved enthusiastically. Sakura quickly made her way into the shop, her long gray hair was tied up into a tight bun and her bangs still hung in her face similar to her younger years. Her face was slightly wrinkled, the normal crow's feet and cheek wrinkles were etched across her face. Luckily, her posture had not gone crooked like her teammate's had. She was still physically fit, and she had to be; for she was in fact the lead medic-nin in her country, though she was training another.

Sakura opened the glass door to find a very puzzled cashier and her elderly, senile friend standing in front of her.

"How can I help you?" The teenager asked, still looking very apprehensive. The man smiled.

"I need a key," he said, though it came out something like a murmur.

"Oi, Naruto! You don't get it for free, remember? We have to pay!" The older woman said as she looped her arm in his. "This old fool! He lost his keys! Well, not lost… we're pretty sure someone stole them, aren't we Naruto? Anyway, could you make a copy of this one?"

The cashier gave a relieved smile. "Of course, it'll be 5 yen and I can do it pretty fast with our new equipment."

"Great!" Sakura said as she slapped her key down on the table.

* * *

"The Kyuubi did that? Weird. I mean I heard rumors about it but…"

"Yea, well I'm pretty sure that one's true. They said after they got it out of him, you know cause the villagers thought it would be safer or whatever, he just went bonkers."

"So wait, who's the old hag?"

"Hag? She'd kill you if she heard you say that, and I can't believe you don't know her."

"Should I?"

"Haruno Sakura. She's the lead medic-nin at the hospital. She's amazing."

"Wait, so she was his teammate then? I don't get it."

"What is there to get?"

"A lot."

* * *

"Sorry I lost it," the man said as he faced his companion. Sakura laughed.

"Oh now, don't worry about it!" the old woman said as she patted his wrinkled and freckled arm. "We'll have another one in just a moment, and then we're going to get you a key chain to put on your belt loop. That way no one can steal it!" Sakura told him as she gave a playful wink to the cashier who smiled in return.

The poorly postured man gave another toothy grin, "Thank you for coming with me," his voice fluctuating between low and high pitches as though talking were something new to him.

"Oh, you idiot," the woman said, never letting go of her smile, "you know I love to go with you everywhere!"

* * *

"Like what?" The girl asked.

"Like, why the hell is she wasting her life like this?"

"Because they were teammates."

"But he's lost all of his memories! How can she even stand that? It's not like it's going to matter to him."

"She's very loyal to him, my mom said she could even look like a teenager but she wanted to age with him… so he wouldn't feel left out."

"I'm not heartless, I just can't imagine being that devoted."

"Maybe I don't want to be on your team anymore…"

"Aw, c'mon, we barely know each other. When we become tight I'm sure I'll be singing a different tune."

"I hope so, I don't want an apathetic iceberg on my team. Anyway, legend goes that he went to great lengths for her."

"So they were lovers?"

"Not sure, I mean, there were rumors back when my grandma and grandpa were kids."

"He seems to be a waste of time."

"So disrespectful, that's our hokage, my parents would belt you."

"EX-hokage," the brunette corrected her.

"What ever. He was a real hero."

"Yea, yea, yea, taking down the Akatsuki and saving the village, blah blah blah, the old geezer Iruka already told me all of that."

"It's true though. He deserves respect, no matter his state of mind." The girl told him with a frown.

"I just can't believe she can handle that."

"Well I mean, their other teammate died. They took it really bad."

"The Uchiha traitor?"

"Yea."

"How can they feel anything for him? He left them, it's all over our history books."

"I don't know, I guess they were a really close team."

"That was back before he went insane. Right?"

"Yea, he was a lot younger, like in his 20's. My grandma and grandpa were in their teens… when that Uchiha guy died."

There was a small pause. Both of them allowing their thoughts to wonder around the commitment of being a team.

"Maybe she's just holding onto him because that's the only thing she has left." The girl whispered.

* * *

A clatter came from the back room making the cashier jump a little, "Oh, there it is I'll be right back," she said as she disappeared behind the door. She reappeared with a golden key in her hand and gave it to the wrinkled man.

"Here you go sir!"

"Thank you so much, say thank you Naruto,"

"Thank you," he said, his voice shaking and a grin making it's way across his lips.

"You're quite welcome!" The girl said, warming up to the pair of them quickly, "have a nice day!"

"You too! Good bye!" Sakura said as she opened the door for her partner.

* * *

"Or maybe she's just trying to be as good of a friend as he was," she added, trying to sound a little more optimistic.

"I don't think so," the brunette replied, and then paused for a moment in thought as he watched to two exit the key shop. "I think she still loves him."

The girl looked at him, and smirked at her corny teammate, "that's cute."

"Yea, it is."

* * *

"Now let's go to your favorite shop! The Ichiraku Ramen Bar! You do love it," Sakura said, her frail looking elbow still wrapped around his.

"I do love that Sakura-chan," he murmured. Sakura froze, her eyes widened and mouth opened in surprise. When was the last time he had said her name? She gave her first real smile of the day as she released her elbow and brought her hand to his.

"I love you Naruto," she told him, her eyes were sparkling with joyful tears. She led them down the pavement towards the Ichiraku, holding his hand lovingly.

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

* * *

D: Inspired by the cutest old people I have ever met. It made me want to be married forever, and I truly thought this was so… them. I'm really in love with this story so I'm hoping you guys are as well. It comes from the heart.

Have a very nice day.


End file.
